wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Daniel Bryan
Daniel Bryan ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'US. Contender (Dezember 2011 – März 2012)' Bei der ersten SmackDown Ausgabe seit dem Start des WGL-Network kam es Backstage zu einem Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Daniel Bryan und William Regal, welcher ihm Anbot ihn zu trainieren. Bryan lehnte jedoch ab, da er es alleine bis nach oben schaffen will. Noch am selben Abend unterbrach er eine Promo von Wade Barrett, jedoch wurde er daraufhin hinterrücks von Regal niedergeschlagen. In der Folgewoche äußerte sich der American Dragon in einem Interview dazu, bei welchem er von Barrett unterbrochen wurde. Der Engländer bot ihm an beim PPV in einem Match mit Stipulation seiner Wahl auf William Regal zu treffen. Daniel Bryan willigte ein und kündigte in der Folgewoche ein Submission Match an, welches er für sich entscheiden konnte. Während der folgenden Smackdown Show in England kam es zu einer weiteren verbalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen William Regal und Daniel Bryan in der Arena. Erneut wurde Bryan von hinten Niedergeschlagen, diesmal von Wade Barrett, der sich in der Vorwoche den United States Title sichern konnte. Eine Woche später forderte der American Dragon Barrett während eines Interviews mit Matt Striker indirekt zu einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann heraus jedoch wurde er ein weiteres Mal vom United States Champion attackiert. Bei Smackdown #06 lehnte der Engländer ein Match ab und zog über seinen Widersacher her, der daraufhin in die Halle stürmte und sowohl Wade Barrett als auch William Regal, welcher seinem Landsman zur Hilfe eilte abfertigen konnte. Beim Royal Rumble 2012 kam es im Rumble Match zu einem weiteren Aufeinandertreffen zwischen William Regal und Daniel Bryan, bei welchem Bryans linker Arm in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Die beiden Engländer nutzten dies aus und sorgten mit einem Backstageangriff in der Folgewoche für eine endgültige Verletzung des Arms. Verletzungsbedingt musste der American Dragon nun einige Wochen auf Diverse Aktionen wie den LeBell-Lock verzichten. Nun gestand Wade Barrett seinem Widersacher ein Titelmatch beim Cyber Sunday 2012 zu, welches aufgrund des Fanvotings zu einem Steel Cage Match wurde. Hier unterlag der American Dragon nach einem Wasteland vom Käfigrand in den Ring. 'Road to Wrestlemania XXVIII (März 2012 – April 2012)' Bei Smackdown #11 suchte der Chairman der WGL Vince McMahon vier Superstars Backstage auf um sie über ihre Teilnahme am Money in the Bank Ladder Match bei WrestleMania persönlich in Kenntnis zu setzen. Dabei handelte es sich um John Morrison, Zack Ryder und Evan Bourne der aber direkt durch Heath Slater ersetzt wurde sowie Daniel Bryan selbst. Letztlich war es Morrison der sich durchsetzten konnte aber beim späteren Cash-In gegen Alberto Del Rio scheiterte. Privatleben * lebt komplett vegan * engagiert sich stark für die Tierrechtsorganisation „PETA“ und die Naturschutzorganisationen „WWF“ * trainiert in Randy Couture's Xtreme Couture Gym Mixed Martial Arts und ist großer Anhänger dieser Sportart * galt als einer der größten Namen im Independent Wrestling und war von 2005 bis 2007 Headcoach der Ring of Honor Wrestling Academy * half Ric Flair gemeinsam mit Shawn Michaels aus einer Lebenskrise * ist mit CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, Layla, Brock Lesnar und dem Independent Wrestler Steve Corino befreundet * hatte Beziehungen zu den WGL Diven AJ ( bis 17. März 2012) und Kelly Kelly (17. März 2012 - 17. Juni 2012) * ist seit 17. Juni 2012 mit Nikki Bella liiert Gossip * Jim Ross sieht in ihm einen zukünftigen World Champion * zerstritt sich mit seinem ehemaligen Trainer und Mentor William Regal * gilt hinter den Kulissen als vorbildlicher Angestellter * stellte das WGL’13 Videospiel im Rahmen eines Promoauftritts gemeinsam mit Cory Ledesma in Deutschland vor * wurde von diversen WGL Angestellten bei einer Affäre mit Nikki Bella ertappt obwohl er zu dieser Zeit mit WGL Diva Kelly Kelly zusammen war * arbeitet gemeinsam mit Jim Ross an einer BBQ-Sauce für veganes Essen und soll Werbegesicht für selbige werden Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title (11x) * World Heavyweight Title (1x) Typische Aktionen * European Uppercut * Dragon Screw * Diving Headbutt * Suicide Dive * Romero Special * Corner Backflip * Kick Variations :* Corner Dropkick :* Front Missile Dropkick :* Repeated Kicks to a kneeling opponent's chest :* Repeated Corner Kicks to the opponent's chest :* Repeated Kicks to the legs :* Running Kick to a kneeling opponent's chest * Suplex Variations :* Tiger Suplex :* Dragon Suplex :* German Suplex :* Belly to Back Suplex :* Northern Lights Suplex :* Saito Suplex :* Exploder Suplex :* Regal-Plex :* Teardrop Suplex * Running Elbow Strike * Running Single Leg Knee Strike * Cattle Mutilation * Crossface (LeBell Lock / Yes! Lock / No! Lock) Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars